


Advanced Truth or Dare

by TamerOfPickles



Series: Teen Wolf Kink Bingo - 2018 [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Butt Plugs, Come Swallowing, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Facials, Glory Hole, Groping, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Nudity, Semi-Public Sex, Teen Wolf Kink Bingo, Teen Wolf Kink Bingo 2018, Top Jordan Parrish, Truth or Dare, Under-negotiated Kink, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, adult theater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamerOfPickles/pseuds/TamerOfPickles
Summary: Stiles finds a generous stranger who will reward him for completing dares, but he doesn't realize the risks he is taking.





	Advanced Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> For the square Under-negotiated Kink.

We’ve all done imprudent things while horny. Stiles had probably done more than most. This was the least prudent thing he’d ever done by far.

It began late on Sunday night in Stiles’s dorm room as he sat at his computer browsing porn and checking out who was in the chat rooms. He had the room to himself, but he couldn’t take advantage of it because everyone else on campus had like his roommate left town for spring break. Meanwhile, Stiles’s broke ass was stuck here and grateful that he was even allowed to stay. The dorms were closed over break, but he managed to convince his supervisor at his job in the maintenance department to hire him on for the extra cleaning work they did while everybody was gone. Rather than maxing out his credit cards buying watered down booze like many of his friends, he would have a little extra saved up.

The downside was that rather than having his pick of frat guys looking to experiment he was stuck here all by himself. He knew better than to try to find a party to crash, and his hookup app returned zero results. He hadn’t even thought that was possible.

This is how he ended up lonely, sexually frustrated, and chatting with a stranger who had some unique ideas.

_SimonSaysA: Want to play Truth or Dare?_

_SarcasticTwink: What are we? Middle schoolers?_

_SimonSaysA: Trust me. With a creative partner and the right stakes, it can be quite interesting._

_SarcasticTwink: What type of stakes?_

_SimonSaysA: We could send each other a gift after every completed dare. Nothing too extravagant. No more than $50 each._

Stiles was taken aback by the amount and how casually the guy treated it. It wouldn’t take long for him to spend all the extra money he’d earn this week.

_SarcasticTwink: That’s way too rich for me._

_SimonSaysA: If you’d like, I could be the one to give the dares and send the rewards._

_SarcasticTwink: That could work._

_SimonSaysA: Wonderful. First, I’ll need some information about what’s around you in order to give you an interesting dare. Are you at home? What type of place do you live in?_

_SarcasticTwink: I’m in my dorm room._

_SimonSaysA: A dorm? Excellent. So many exciting possibilities. Do you have your own bathroom or is there a communal one?_

_SarcasticTwink: It’s communal. There aren’t even individual shower stalls._

_SimonSaysA: Perfect. In that case, your first dare is to take a naked selfie sitting on the counter facing the mirror. It has to show your face and entire body. If you send it to me here in under twenty minutes, I’ll give you a $50 gift card._

Stiles laughed. This would be easier than he expected. He would have sent some pics just to convince the guy to cam with him, and with the dorm mostly empty, it would be trivial to take that pic.

Since someone else might have also been allowed to stay in the building, Stiles decided to pretend to be taking a late shower. Once he was dressed in just a towel and his shower sandals and had his phone hidden between his shampoo and conditioner, he opened the door and took a look around. As expected, the place was deserted. That was particularly good because he had discovered that this game turned him on more than he expected, and his towel did little to hide it. He walked as quickly as he could without worrying about losing the towel. Once he was in the bathroom, he dropped the towel, grabbed his phone, and hopped onto the counter. The position was a bit awkward, but after a few tries he had a picture he felt proud about. After he picked up his towel, he listened at the doorway to check if anyone else was around. Hearing nothing, he decided to throw the towel over his shoulder and run naked back to his room. When he finally had uploaded the picture, he saw that he had nine minutes to spare.

_SimonSaysA: That was quick. And an excellent picture as well. I’m glad to see I’m not the only one who is enjoying this game._

Stiles wasted no time copying the code the guy had sent him and redeeming it to his account. It depressed him a little that he hadn’t even earned half a textbook yet. He reminded himself that he was just getting started.

_SimonSaysA: May I presume your building has a laundry room?_

_SarcasticTwink: In the basement._

_SimonSaysA: Then your second challenge will take place there._

He gave Stiles a detailed list of instructions.

_SimonSaysA: You have thirty minutes, and don’t forget that you can’t come until I tell you to._

Stiles tossed on a pair of athletic shorts, a hoodie, and his sandals. No point in wearing anything that would slow him getting undressed and dressed again. It was a quick trip to the basement, and he found the laundry room empty as he expected. However, he had forgotten that the room had windows near the ceiling where the ground outside dipped below the main floor. He climbed up to see if anyone was out there. Stiles didn’t see anyone and thought that he should have no problem finishing his task before anyone had a chance to notice him.

The first step was to start recording. He found a place that would be able to capture the action and hit record. Next, he had to remove his clothes. He kicked his sandals off to the side, pulled his hoodie over his head, and stepped out of his shorts. He was supposed to give the camera a good view of his front and back, so he improvised a dance to shake his booty as he turned. Finally, he had to lie down on the washing machines and jack off for sixty strokes.

The machines were cool on his naked ass, but they were not that bad. A bigger problem was obeying the rule not to come. The risky exhibitionism had been revving him up so much that he had to use slow, light strokes to keep control. Even then he had to pause a couple of times to give himself time to calm down. On the count of sixty, he hopped back down and stopped the recording. He dressed quickly and made sure the area outside was still clear before returning to his room.

His benefactor was pleased with the video (after he had counted every stroke), and Stiles soon had fifty more dollars in his account.

_SimonSaysA: Does your building have an elevator? And how many floors?_

_SarcasticTwink: Yes, and six floors._

_SimonSaysA: Perfect._

Stiles carefully noted the new requirements.

_SimonSaysA: You have an hour._

This one would be a little more challenging. He wasn’t sure how he would have done it if everyone had been there, but even so he was worried about the building’s windows and glass doors. At least there weren’t any cameras. He’d figured that out earlier that year when he had decided to give a trick a little preview while they were alone in the elevator on the way up to his room.

He walked up one flight to the sixth floor and hit the elevator button. When he saw it was empty as expected, he started recording, stepped into the elevator, and began to strip. He caught a nice shot of his reflection in the back of the elevator as he hit the button and backed out into the hallway.

His heart was racing. He had reflexively tried to cover himself with his free hand but decided it would be more fun to give his friend a show. It’s not like a token of modesty would help him if he got caught. He stepped to the main staircase on the side of the railing so that he wouldn’t be visible through the windows on the lower landing. He leaned to the side and relaxed as he saw the quad was empty. He quickly stepped down the stairs and only slowed when he had passed the landing and was once again covered by the stairs.

He paused long enough to check the window before starting down the next flight. As he stepped onto the landing, he noticed a light outside and froze. It was a flashlight carried by a security guard on patrol. Realizing how exposed he was, Stiles rounded the corner and jumped over all the steps to the floor below. He told himself that he was too far away to notice anything, but he had to move carefully and quickly. He waited until the guard’s path turned him away from Stiles’s building before heading down to the third floor.

The guard had moved behind a building when Stiles checked the window again, so he continued his way down. He was a step from the landing when he saw the light come around the corner again. Stiles didn’t stop this time, but he started to silently curse while he moved to the safety of the stairs heading down from the window. He was pretty sure that it had stopped right when the guard would have been pointed directly at him. When he checked the last window, he couldn’t see where the guard was. Stiles used this opportunity to run down the last flight of stairs, but the guard’s absence gave him no comfort. He could be running around the building to one of the entrances.

Stiles ran to the elevators and slammed the button. A set of doors opened immediately, but it wasn’t the one containing his clothing. He hit the buttons for all the floors before stepping out and pressing the call button again. He pressed himself against the door to the other elevator to hide from the glass doors at the building’s entrance. He leaned his head back enough to keep an eye out, and he saw the flashlight come around just as the doors began to open. Stiles squeezed inside as soon as the doors were far enough apart for his arm to push through. He pressed the button for his floor, and immediately began to get dressed. The doors closed as he pulled on his shirt. He stopped the recording and started uploading the video.

Grateful to finally be done with the task, Stiles rushed from the elevator to his room. He locked the door and turned off all the lights hoping that the guard would give up if he couldn’t find him. Hiding under the covers of his bed, he checked his messages.

_SimonSaysA: Is everyone else gone? These challenges haven’t been as risky as I thought._

_SarcasticTwink: It’s spring break. I’m only here because I volunteered for extra work._

_SimonSaysA: Well a deal’s a deal. I’ll just have to compensate for this in the future._

_SimonSaysA: You’ve completed the challenge, but is that a security guard I see?_

_SarcasticTwink: I think he saw me as I was going down the stairs. I’m hiding in my room until he goes away._

_SimonSaysA: That won’t do. Your next dare is to point your webcam towards the door and start a private stream. Get naked again, open the door, and wait to be discovered. I’m sure you’ll be able to persuade him to overlook this. If the persuasion involves something sexual, I’ll even throw in a bonus._

Stiles hesitated. On one hand, this could go really badly if he messed it up. On the other, he didn’t want the game to stop and the money with it. Besides, he could probably spin being naked when no one else is around as no big deal.

Stiles shrugged and jumped into action. He turned on his desk light, tossed his clothes into the hamper in his closet, and opened his room’s door. He positioned the webcam so that it got a good look of the area from his desk to the door, started streaming, and sent the link to his new friend. Realizing he needed to look busy, he opened up a paper he was working on and spread a couple of library books across his desk.

Stiles had become so engrossed in his work that he didn’t hear the guard until he cleared his throat while standing in the doorway. He jumped so much in response that he tipped his chair and fell backward to the floor. He turned to the guard standing in his doorway, who seemed to have forgotten what he planned to say after that spectacle. “Can I help you, officer?”

He opened his mouth, but continued to try to take in the scene instead of speaking. Stiles noted that his eyes kept coming back to a certain part of his body. “Do you realize that you’re naked?”

Stiles glanced down at his body before turning back and shrugging. “I didn’t think there was anyone else in the building.” He climbed off on his overturned chair and approached him as if there was nothing unusual about his nakedness. “I hope I didn’t cause any trouble, officer …” He looked down at his name badge. “... Parrish.”

The entire time Parrish had failed to pull his eyes far enough up to meet Stiles’s gaze. “Well, I guess you didn’t do any harm.” He began to try to discreetly shift himself to make his growing erection less obvious, but all he managed to do was emphasize its presence.

Stiles took another step closer and would have been uncomfortably close under less heated circumstances. He brought his hand up so that it was almost touching Parish’s veiled boner. “Why don’t you take a break? You deserve one after having to come all the way up here.”

Parrish gulped, bit his lip, and after a moment of indecision, pressed himself forward to close the gap between him and Stiles’s hand. Stiles wrapped his fingers around Parrish’s bulge and assessed its potential. It would be a pleasant thing to have in his mouth. He unzipped the fly and slid his hand searching inside. He found his treasure and enjoyed its warmth before pulling it free.

Stiles dropped to his knees and popped the head of Parrish’s cock into his mouth. Parrish’s knees buckled as he was overwhelmed by the rush of pleasure, and Stiles used that to maneuver him against the doorjamb so that the camera had a much better view. Stiles watched Parrish’s reactions. He wasn’t sure what to do with his hands, and he seemed surprised every time Stiles used one of his tricks with his tongue. Stiles suspected that he didn’t have a lot of experience with this kind of thing.

He had planned to get this guy off as quickly as he could, but Stiles decided instead to give him a treat. He slowed down and worked on taking all of his cock. It wasn’t the biggest that he had ever taken, but it was still big enough to require a little experience. Parrish looked at him as if he were some cocksucking god. Meanwhile, Stiles’s own cock was painfully rigid, but he was careful not to touch it. He couldn’t afford to come before his generous friend paid him to do it.

It soon was too much for Parrish, and Stiles pulled off of his dick because he thought getting a facial would be more appealing to his audience. He used his hand on the opposite side of the camera to milk out the hot, sticky substance that quickly covered his face.

When he finally finished coming, Parrish blushed as he put himself away. As Stiles stood up again, Parrish put his hand around Stiles’s dick. “Do you want me to help you out with that?”

Stiles waved him off. “I’m saving it up for a friend.”

Parrish let go of him. He seemed relieved to not have to reciprocate now that he’d sated his own needs. There was a curiosity in his eyes, but Stiles suspected that he was also a bit intimidated. He pulled out his citation pad, ripped off a sheet, and wrote down his number. “If you ever want to do something like that again, give me a call.”

Stiles took the number. “I’m sure I will.” It had been a while since he’d had the chance to corrupt someone. He could have some fun with this one. Parrish awkwardly excused himself and took off as if he were scared that someone might see him with Stiles. Stiles cleaned himself off and checked his computer. He was pleased to see that the code turned out to be $300 this time. He’d made more tonight than he would make all week working.

_SimonSaysA: Excellent! I knew you’d be able to handle that._

_SimonSaysA: That finished me off tonight, but I’d like to keep this going tomorrow. You said you’ll be working, but what exactly will you be doing?_

_SarcasticTwink: I’ll be cleaning classrooms while everyone is away._

_SimonSaysA: Will someone be cleaning with you?_

_SarcasticTwink: No. We all get assigned our own set of rooms._

_SimonSaysA: Perfect. I want you to take a picture of you naked at the front of each classroom. Then, as a second dare, I want you to video yourself masturbating in the final room. You’ll deserve an orgasm after all that hard work._

_SarcasticTwink: OK. I’ll send you them after I get home._

Now that they were done for the night, his body was hit with the full weight of how late it was. He barely managed to stumble into his bed before collapsing into a sleep troubled by dreams of sex and nudity. He was still groggy when his alarm went off, but he was still young enough that an energy drink breakfast was enough to perk him up. As he quickly got dressed, he considered going commando for easier access, but then he realized that he needed something to reduce the visibility of the boners he’d be getting all day.

He tried to think of unsexy things as he hurried to the custodial office. He believed that he had managed to check in and pick up his list of assignments without anyone noticing anything embarrassing. He raised his eyes in thanks to his unnamed gods when he saw he got assigned to a building that didn’t have any offices, so he wouldn’t have to worry about some professor walking by and peeking in a window at an inopportune moment.

Doing a deep clean of a classroom was a lot of work, but Stiles used his pent up sexual energy keep himself moving quickly so that he’d have time to do his dares. He kept himself entertained as he worked by considering where and how he wanted to pose for his picture. By the time he was lying across the table in the front of the classroom, he barely had to fluff himself. In the second room, his work went by like a blur, and he took a picture of himself sitting like a student in one of the chair desks.

The last room of the morning was one of the large lecture halls. He managed to get everything done ahead of schedule and decided to pretend he was a naked professor. Just after his phone took the picture, he heard the door in the back of the hall opening and dove behind the podium. He heard the voice of his boss, Mr. Finstock.

“How’s it going, Stiles? Stiles? Huh. His stuff is here.”

Stiles had a tense moment before he heard the door open and close again. He peaked around the side before rushing to put his clothes back on. Thinking fast, he slipped through the side entrance, used a back stairwell to go up to a floor above, and casually came down the main stairway. “Hey, boss.”

“What are you doing up there?”

“I like those bathrooms better than the ones on this floor.”

His boss tilted his head to the side. “What…? No. I don’t care, don’t want to know. You’ve been doing good work, so you can use whatever bathroom you want. Even if it is only fifteen minutes before lunch.”

“Thanks?”

Finstock made sure he clocked out for lunch before leaving. Stiles took the sandwich and book he had packed to the top floor where there was a comfortable bench with a great view of campus. His afternoon consisted of two more lecture halls. In the first, he did a superhero pose while standing on two of the seats. The second was where he could finally get himself off.

Once he was finished cleaning for the day, Stiles discarded his clothes, set his phone against the whiteboard, and climbed up onto the table so that the video would see the seats behind him. He was already hard from the anticipation, so he started slowly moving his hand up and down his length. He closed his eyes, and tried to imagine what this mysterious guy would look like as he jerked himself off while watching this video. He imagined him mimicking the motion of Stiles’s fingers trying to experience what Stiles was feeling right now. Stiles hadn’t done anything like this before, but he discovered that he was getting off on the idea of his own pleasure existing at the direction and for the pleasure of someone else. Stiles was so into his fantasy that he didn’t notice the sound of the door opening.

“Stilinski! Why are you standing on that table? Sit down right now.”

Stiles’s eyes shot open to see his boss standing a few feet from him. He immediately obeyed the order and dropped down so that he was sitting with his legs hanging over the side. He tried to cover himself, but it was difficult with his cock fully enlarged. He had considered hopping down to the floor and retrieving his underwear, but by then Mr. Finstock had moved to be standing directly in front of him.

He looked down at Stiles’s cock. “It looks like you have a bit of a problem.” He used a finger to catch a drop of precum that was forming at the tip. “You’re going to create a mess after you've cleaned everything so impeccably.” Stiles was shocked to see his boss drop to his knees in front of him. “Let’s do this the clean way.”

Stiles was just happy that he wasn’t going to be fired for wanking on the job, so he moved his hands from covering his cock to resting on the table behind him. Finstock began by licking Stiles's dick to clean off the precum and keep it from dripping onto the floor. Once he had finished, he moved to the head and began to suck on it like he was pull the precum from the source.

Stiles dropped his head back as he moaned and used one of his hands to play with his nipples. “Yes! I’m such a dirty boy. Suck it out of me.” His boss used his free hand to massage Stiles’s balls as he worked his dick with him mouth. “Empty my balls!” Somehow, he managed to suck even harder. It was too much. “Oh my god. I’m going to come!”

His boss didn’t pull away. Instead he pushed Stiles deep into his throat so that every drop that came out of Stiles went down his throat. Once he had finished coming, Finstock gave him one last lick before pulling away and standing up.

“Thanks. I wasn’t expecting that to happen today.”

“Neither was I. Now get dressed and give that table another once over. After that you’re done for the day.”

“Okay, Mr. Finstock.”

“Cupcake, I think we’re at the point where you can call me Bobby.” With that he left the room.

Stiles hurried to turn off the camera, get dressed, and disinfect the table he had just sullied. As he clocked out and headed home, he wondered how this would affect their working relationship. These dares had lead him to pick up some complicated new partners. He uploaded the pictures and the video and waited.

_SimonSaysA: Very nice. I had anticipated that you would have taken care of yourself, but I suppose I didn’t specify that._

Stiles had hoped that the blowjob might have earned him a bonus, but he only received the $100 for the two dares. Now that he was $550 richer and had sated his sexual appetite, he wasn’t sure he wanted to do any more dares. In less than twenty-four hours, he’d had to use sex twice to help him avoid getting in trouble for them.

_SarcasticTwink: Thanks for all the gifts. I think that I’ve had enough dares for a while._

_SimonSaysA: I’m sorry to hear that. Well, it was fun while it lasted. Now, I just need to figure out what to do with all these pictures and videos. I’m sure I can find some people who would be very interested in them._

_SarcasticTwink: I didn’t say you could share them!_

_SimonSaysA: You didn’t say that I couldn’t. What I do with what you gave me is as much business of yours as what you do with the gifts that I gave you is my business._

Stiles sighed. He should have known better than to trust a stranger on the internet.

_SimonSaysA: Of course, we could make a new deal if you wanted._

Stiles frowned. He wanted to get his pictures back, but what would be the cost?

SarcasticTwink: How do I know that you won’t screw me again?

_SimonSaysA: You can never be sure, but I find it’s best to keep my side of the bargain in situations like these. People can get extreme if the cost is too high or too uncertain._

_SarcasticTwink: What would I have to do?_

_SimonSaysA: The first item is not sharing what you sent me. I’ve told some of my friends about you, and they were looking forward to seeing my new acquisitions. I’d hate to disappoint them. If you were to give them a show in person, they could have their fun while leaving nothing but memories. I’ll have a partner for you, but I’m sure he’ll be your type._

_SimonSaysA: The second item is returning the pictures and videos to you. I’d hate to part with them, but experiencing you in the flesh would be an excellent substitute. My only copies are on a flash drive, and I’d hand that over to you afterward._

Stiles considered his options. He was a bit worried about what type of friends this guy had, but if all they did was watch, it might not be so bad. Besides, he really wanted to get his pictures back.

_SarcasticTwink: Fine. Give me the details._

_SimonSaysA: Wonderful. Go to Adult Depot at 10 PM tomorrow night. I’ve rented out the theater. The main show will be there, and after that you’ll meet me for a one on one session._

He added a few more logistical details that Stiles carefully noted. He didn’t want to fail to meet his end of the bargain.

The next day at work, he was happy for a job that allowed him to mostly work alone. He exchanged a few words with his boss Bobby, and fortunately he seemed to sense that Stiles wasn’t in the mood for another encounter like the day before. Stiles mostly worked in silence and imagined what the night would be like.

When he got home, he prepared himself as ordered and then waited. He tried working on his paper, he tried reading, he tried watching TV, but he was too restless to pay attention to anything. He ended up bouncing a ball against his wall. Thankfully there was no one next door to complain about that.

When his alarm finally went off, he grabbed his keys and headed out the door. As usual, his ancient Jeep waited to get started until just after he started to get worried. When he got to the adult video store, he pulled into the far end of the parking lot and took note of the other cars. He hadn’t been to this particular store before, but he suspected that the cars were more numerous and of better quality than the place got on a usual Tuesday night.

As he walked to the door, someone came out from behind one of the cars and pushed him down against the hood. “What did you get me into?”

Stiles struggled to turn enough to see his attacker. It was Parrish the security guard now wearing street clothes. Stiles realized that he must be his mystery partner. “He’s blackmailing you, too?”

Upon hearing that Stiles was a fellow victim rather than an accomplice, Parrish released his grip. “I received an email yesterday threatening to tell my superiors that I had been abusing my position to pressure students into having sex. There was a link to a clip of us that was edited to be as incriminating as possible.”

Stiles listened sympathetically as he straightened his clothes and brushed himself off. “I just hope he keeps his word, and it all ends tonight.”

“He? Do you know who is doing this?”

Stiles shook his head. “No. That was just an educated guess.”

They went inside and told the cashier they were there for the Simon party. She gave them a knowing look before pointing them to the door to the theater. As he reached for the door handle, Stiles jumped backwards and hit Parrish when he heard the sudden buzzing sound. Realizing that it was just the cashier unlocking the door, he regained his balance and stepped through.

Inside, there was a dark hallway blocking the sight of the theater from the outside world. From the other end, Stiles could see the light of the screens and hear the moans and cheesy music from the videos being played. As they traversed the hallway, Stiles noted that unlike any of the theaters he had visited, all of the moans were male. Stiles realized that he shouldn’t be surprised given the nature of tonight’s main entertainment.

As Stiles rounded the corner, he was blinded by the light of a projector in back of the room. As Stiles’s eyes struggled to adjust, the soundtrack from the porno was muted, and he heard a voice come from the darkness in the back of the room. “Gentlemen! As you can see, our guests of honor have arrived. Let’s give them a warm welcome.” The small crowd in the seats into warm applause. This made Stiles extremely self-conscious, and he struggled to decide where to look and what to do with his hands. A glance towards Parrish revealed that he was also uncertain.

“Without further ado, let tonight’s performance begin!” Some music began to play, and Stiles noted that it wouldn’t have been out of place in a mid-budget porno or at a strip club. Taking his cue from that, Stiles reached down to the bottom of his T-shirt and slowly pulled it up and over his head while starting to move his hips with the beat. Once his head was free, he swung his shirt above his head before tossing it behind him where it would hopefully be safe.

Looking to his side, Stiles noticed that Parrish was still frozen like a deer in headlights. Stiles stepped in front of him, grabbed the front of his shirt, and pulled him close. Speaking into his ear just loud enough to be heard over the music, Stiles asked, “Do you still want to do this?”

Parrish took a deep breath before answering. “Ok. I’m ready.”

Stiles moved back to look him in the eyes and give him a nod before unbuttoning his shirt while rubbing himself against him. Parrish fixed his attention on Stiles and seemed to become more comfortable. He even began to grind back against Stiles. Once Stiles had finished with the buttons, Parrish let it fall to the floor behind him before moving his hands down to the fly of Stiles’s shorts. Stiles pulled Parrish around so that the audience was now at their side. As soon as his fly was open, his shorts fell to the floor and his dick sprung free. Stiles hadn’t seen the point of wearing any underwear. He stepped out of the legs of his shorts and kicked them over by his shirt. He was now naked except for his shoes and the purple butt plug he’d been instructed to wear.

Parrish flipped him around and pushed on his back to expose his ass to him. He teased Stiles by rubbing his bulge against the plug. Stiles moaned at the feeling of motion inside him, but it mostly made him hunger for a dick. Parrish undid his fly and pulled his pants and underwear down just below his balls. He slid his dick between Stiles’s cheeks while he grabbed a small bottle of lube from his pocket. He stopped thrusting long enough to wet his dick, pull the plug from Stiles’s ass, and steadily push himself into Stiles.

Stiles groaned at that feeling of Parrish filling him up. He had dreamt of taking this cock the night after he had first tasted it, but he hadn’t expected for the dream to come true so quickly. As soon as his hips pressed against Stiles’s ass, Parrish pulled back and started thrusting with a pace and intensity that caused Stiles to bite his lip. Parrish was moving faster than he might have liked, but Stiles knew that he could take it. Stiles was more concerned with shifting his ass to guide Parrish to the right spot. As he had noted during their first encounter, Parrish had a lot to learn.

Stiles’s world had contracted to the two of them in the makeshift spotlight of the projector, but the rest of the world came back when their host began speaking again. “My guests, feel free to move around and take a closer look.” Stiles turned his head to see the shadows materialize into men: a black man with a shaved head, an Italian with short, black hair wearing a suit but no tie, a man with salt and pepper hair and a beard, a man with dark blond hair wearing sunglasses, an older man with balding white hair, and a thin man with brown hair and thin glasses. All were fully clothed except for opening their pants just enough to pull their dicks out. They formed a semicircle jerk around Stiles and Parrish.

Stiles wondered which one could be their host, but the voice from the back of the room revealed that it was none of them. “Unfortunately, my blind friend can’t enjoy the show as much as the others. I’m sure you’d be nice enough to let him see using his hands.”

This would be another first for Stiles, but it felt wrong to object. “Okay, I guess.”

The man in the dark glasses tentatively stepped forward with his free hand extended. When he made contact with Stiles’s back, he followed his spine up to the back of his head. He crouched down in front of Stiles, giving him a good view of the guy’s dick before he pulled his head up so that they were facing each other. His hand slid across Stiles’s face in a way that was less sexual than Stiles would have expected in a situation like this. However, that didn’t prevent the guy from slipping a couple of fingers into his mouth and having him suck on them.

From Stiles’s face, the guy moved on to the front of his body. He tweaked Stiles’s perked up nipple and rubbed against his patch of chest hair before tracing the curves of his abs. His fingers followed the trail of hair to Stiles’s cock. He spent more time on this part than any other, and the touch was both a welcome additional stimulation but also a seemingly deliberate attempt to avoid giving Stiles too much satisfaction. Once he had learned every vein of Stiles’s cock, he moved on to his nuts. He rolled them between his fingers with more thoroughness than Stiles’s doctor had in his last physical and finished by squeezing them just enough to make Stiles uncomfortable without triggering major pain.

His hand glided around Stiles’s hip and gave his ass a squeeze before following the crack down to where Parrish was entering him. Parrish stopped his motion when the fingers reached him, and the hand traced the border between the two men. From there, the man continued on to explore Parrish, and once he had moved out of the space between them, Parrish resumed his fucking. Stiles took another look at his audience, and he could see that the rest of the men envied the blind man’s opportunity to touch the performers.

Based on the grunts and the increased pace, Stiles suspected that Parrish wouldn’t be lasting long. He began to worry about how he’d finish when the blind man came around the other side and returned his hand to Stiles’s cock. This time, his purpose was to stimulate Stiles rather than just observe, but Stiles wasn’t going to complain about this abuse of his privileges. This man was an expert at the sexual arts, and Stiles felt the orgasm growing within him. To his surprise, it even beat Parrish’s, but the way he squeezed the guy’s cock with his ass as he came meant that Parrish didn’t take long to follow.

Once he had began to come, the blind man switched his attention to himself, and soon his own cum was joining with Stiles’s on the floor. Looking around, Stiles saw that all of the men were coming as well and using paper towels from the dispenser on the wall to catch their mess.

“An excellent show, and much better than any recording could have been. Thank you to tonight’s top. Your role is complete, and you are free to go. Thank you as well to our bottom. Put your plug back in and wait for me in booth #3. Take your clothes, but don’t bother getting dressed.”

Stiles gave Parrish a nod as he passed him with his bundle of clothes while the other was buttoning his shirt. He wondered whether he’d still be up for meeting up again after this. When he opened the door, the cashier turned and leered at him. He suspected his host had arranged this fleeting encounter beforehand. He had reached his limit for being able to project confidence so he turned toward the video booths in the back of the store and walked away as quickly as he could.

Once he was safely inside booth #3, he closed the door and took note of his surroundings. It was dark, with the main light coming from a screen on the wall next to the door showing previews of the various movies available. Across from the door was a padded bench, and Stiles sat down and put his clothes down beside him. The entire room was barely bigger than his closet, but he figured it was big enough for two if they weren’t scared of getting intimate.

There was another feature of the room that he didn’t notice until a hard cock slid through the gloryhole cut into the wall between this and the neighboring booth. Stiles crouched down as close to the hole as he dared in order to talk through the hole. “I’m sorry. I’m waiting for someone.”

A familiar voice responded. “You are waiting for me. Now do what you came here for.”

Stiles was disappointed that he wouldn’t be able to see the guy, but he locked the door and got down to his knees. He might as well get this over with. He began by wrapping his mouth around the head of the cock and giving it a couple of flicks with his tongue. He then pulled back and ran his tongue along the bottom of the dick to the base of the shaft and back a few times. He returned to the head and gave it a few suckles before grabbing the guy’s balls and gently pulling on them. Only then did he push his mouth down the entire length.

He switched up between sucking the whole cock, licking it, working the tip, and using his hand to jack the guy off whenever he needed to catch his breath. Stiles was putting his all into this because he didn’t want to give the guy any excuse to go back on their deal. After several minutes of diligent work, he was rewarded by the harbingers of an orgasm. He moved to the side and continued to stroke the cock as it shot its load onto the floor behind him. When it was finished, the man pulled himself back through the hole.

“I’d like my pictures now.” Stiles didn’t want to wait any longer.

“Yes, yes. Just a second.” Soon enough, a flash drive came flying through the hole. As Stiles jumped after it he heard the door of the booth next to him open and the sound of footsteps moving quickly towards the exit. He grabbed the drive and tried to see who the guy was, but by the time he had stood up and unlocked the door, the guy was already gone. Stiles closed the door just long enough to get dressed and clean up the mess on the floor before leaving as quickly as he could. He made sure to avoid any eye contact with the cashier as he left. Outside, he saw that most of the cars had already left. He got into his Jeep and headed home.

The rest of break was relatively uneventful except for blowjobs from Bobby in janitor’s closets during their breaks. Once everyone came back for classes, he had his tech savvy friend Danny make sure the drive was safe to put in the computer (after he had made him promise not to open the files). When he was sure it was safe, he checked that all the files were there before deleting them with the shredding program Danny had given him. He wasn’t sure they were really the only copies, but he hadn’t heard from the guy again.


End file.
